All ways misfortunate
by BLaCkShoT123
Summary: Touma Kamijou the Plague God of Misfortune is attending the First High School of Japan's magic intute. summary sucks, skilled Touma, Poor Touma , locked Imagine Breaker.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWM BOTH SERIES

* * *

FIRST HIGH SCHOOL

"Such Misfortune" a highschooler said while releasing a heavy sigh due to tiredness.

Outside the entrance of the prestigious school known as First High School, a certain seventeen year old spiky black haired boy, adorning a white and blue uniform with a blank shoulder and breast patch, is walking tiredly through the entrance gate. The black haired boy is Kamijou Touma, a seemingly normal high school student with average grades… But he is also a mercenary, taking various jobs such as being a bodyguard, stealing precious information, spying and even assassination just to earn a living.

When he was seven years old his parents die during a accident when they were on a vacation trip, thankfully he was save by a man named Kokonoe Yakumo monk who was also having a important meeting back their. The next day after the incident he quickly recover from his injuries surprising the doctors and Yakumo himself. Later on Yakumo makes him as one of his disciple and takes him to the mountain temple to receive formal training in martial arts. And his stay their were rather unpleasant especially when the great cueball-sensei (Kokonoe Yakumu) is an actual nut job.

The said cueball is a slave driver, he force him to wear a 80 kilograms weights powered up with a weight-type systematic magic to increase its former weight twofold, while he is running 5 km everyday, 70 pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups. One and a half hour balance at the tip of a tree, 200 hundred punches and kicks to increase both stamina and endurance and a two hour meditation to increase the sharpness of his senses and to stay calm no matter what the situation is.

The first two years make him looks like a living zombie due to how harsh the training was, but after another two years the training finally comes to fruition. Having a toned body of skilled soldier (AU:same body build of Meliodas from Nanatsu No Taizai). But for his cueball-sensei's disappointment. Touma did not learn how to achieve a proper attitude in Taijutsu despite learning at the best. Since he is unable to increase his skills in martial arts (one step below Yakumo) he instead focuses to achieve a higher level of techniques enough for him can take an enemy more stronger and skillful than himself and survive.

There he also discover the ability of his right hand. The ability to nullify any form of supernatural no matter how powerful it was. Yakumo said that 'Imagine Breaker' as they called it, should remain as a secret because of its capacity to destroy the very core of magic itself. Because of this mysterious ability he himself cannot cast any form of magic. So Yakumo contacted a trusted engineer in JSDF Sata Akabe (OC) a long time friend of Yakumo to create a CAD capable of suppressing his right hand, and make him vow to keep Imagine Breaker a secret from anyone even from the Master Clans.

Akabe of course vowed never to tell anyone about the information of Imagine Breaker, knowing that the existence of the kid already defies the course fate itself and promised to create what his friends wish. With his great patience and determination. He uses every bits of information he get and after years of trial and error he manage the impossible and created a CAD powerful enough to seal Imagine Breaker.

The said device is a pair of fingerless gloves CAD. While the principles is being keep as a secret, Akabe said that the left glove will provide Touma an extra battery psion to aid him in casting magic since his own psion pool is not yet developed because of Imagine Breaker. And other pair is to function as locked door on his Imagine Breaker. By isolating his right hand from the rest of his body using the gloves as a boundary. And he is only required to take it off if the enemy is very powerful in using magic.

Back to story

Touma is passing the gate while observing every people he sees. While observing his instinct becomes wary when he sighted a stoic black haired man in his age somewhat calming down a ranting black haired girl with refined beauty about how unworthy for his brother being a reserve when he has the right to become a elite. Fair height, fair build, no those traits doesn't matter it's the power he can feel inside, and it's is somehow locked.

After a few more tweaks and observation he just throw every deductions and walks away. He will just take precautions in the future if fate itself is somehow against him.

* * *

AUDITORIUM

After entering the auditorium he quickly notices how much discrimination there is between the course 1 and course 2 students.

The front portion is occupied by 'Blooms' while the back is for the 'Weeds'.

Not wanting to disturb the peace he walks to the back finding a good seat, everything is perfect… until he heard a familiar voice, looking at the direction the where the sound comes he pinpointed a familiar face waving at him.

Spiky Blond haired check,

Sunglasses check,

Open jacket showing his undershirt check,

The abuse of the word 'nya' check.

No doubt it is his long time friend and co-worker in the world of freelancing, Motoharu Tsuchimikado the self proclaimed siscon sergeant, the double-agent backstabber friend.

"KAMI-YAN!,HELLO THERE! I SAVED A SEAT FOR YOU, NYA!" Tsuchimikado yell at me, after his little stunt nearby students especially the nearby Course 2 students looks at us, while I of course feel embarrassed while my friend there is not, instead he is waving his hands threefold more faster than before.

After seating next to him Touma stomped Tsuchimikado's feet "What the hell! That's embarrassing you know!"

"OW! MY POOR FEET NYA!" Tsuchimikado yells earning more unwanted attention "Shut up" Touma hissed instantly shutting his blond friend.

"But I never think you will attend this school too Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado said.

"Yeah I also didn't expect you to attend the same school also" looking at his friend suspiciously he already know why he is here, its because of the impending rumors about a certain freshman representative with unnatural beauty.

"By the way, how come you are able to attend such school I doubt your savings can?" Touma asked, its only natural after all. A school such as this is mostly affordable for the rich anyway, if not because of the money he gets from his jobs and a little financial help from his sensei he would not be in this school, even thought being a mercenary gives a well knockout salary. But his friend that is seated next to him is another story.

Tsuchimikado just gives Touma a thumbs up, earning more confusion. Touma gives him a questioning look. "Its all about information gathering nya" he whispered carefully "My clients want me to gather information about the events concerning the Ten Master Clans here in Japan especially the Yotsuba's…" adjusting his sunglasses "So they enroll me here in First High were two of the Master clans apparent heir is studying… and guess what" then he gives Touma a shit-eating-grin "The job payment is between 80 thousand dollars, nya"

Touma is frozenly shell-shocked, 80 thousand dollars just for information gathering. Well its only natural the Yotsuba clan is the main topic after all, a ten thousand payment is worth for a almost suicidal job.

"Oh! Looks like I surprise Kami-yan, nya"

"Yeah, yeah you really surprise me…" he started to enter a trance of depression muttering 'such misfortune', clear evident that he is jealous of such reward. He can surely use such money to renovate and buy new kitchen wares.

"Out of curiosity… who is your client" Touma asked bluntly without any form hesitation.

"Mmn…" tapping his chin "If memory serves correct he should be affiliated with the Roman Catholic Church"

Touma is both surprise and nervous. Roman Catholic Church considered to be the biggest religious faction in world, they also have a fair amount of powerful magicians that can match even the Ten Master Clans of Japan even the Yotsuba's. But the said faction also has its own darkness.

God's Right Seat

A group of four monstrous magician, the strongest group of Roman Catholic Church whose power is beyond even the Pope himself. And from his point of view this four can even win a war against Japan and other countries on their own and win without problem. Few know their existence and manage to see a glimpse of their faces alive… and he is one of them. He even fight one of them and he is very lucky to escape.

"You look pale Kami-yan are you alright nya" his friend asked.

"Yes, just remembering a nightmarish memory" Touma replied while forcing his self not to feint in terror about a certain man in red summoning a 30 to 40 km sword and swiping it in a nearby mountain ranges incinerating them out of existence. Such thing is very terrifying especially when you are the target of the said man.

"Oh I wonder what kind of memory can give you this reaction…" Tsuchimikado then smirked darkly "Yeah I wonder… hehe nya". He is actually thinking about perverted thoughts. Like Touma mercilessly and brutally raping the most beautiful nun in front of the people or turning the young nuns into his personal sex slave and using them at the same time.

Touma manage to notice his blond friends continuously perverse chuckle. Touma sigh and stomp his feet very hard this time.

"Ouc-" Tsuchimikado is about to yell when he stopped and glued his attention at the very beautiful First year representative. Shiba Miyuki the same woman who is ranting about the status of her 'Onii-sama'.

And the time pass quickly for him except for his friend who is actually behaving for the first time in their reunion.

* * *

HALLWAY

After the ceremony the duo then discuss about their plans in the future. While talking they manage to see the freshman representative and her brother along with two more course 1 and course 2 students.

His friend as the usual stop at his tracks just to see a glimpse of the beautiful representative. 'Looks like that girl is intimidating enough to shut my friend huh' Touma thought while looking at back at his friend. Better take him away before he caused to much problem

"Lets just go Tsuchimikado" Touma said while dragging his friend at fast as possible much to his displeasure.

"But Kami-yan can't you see how magnificent that gir- no that woman is… wait are you even normal nya"

"Yes I'm absolutely normal thank you. Now lets go"

As Touma drag his whining friend away, he bump on another person accidentally Dropping his belongings.

"I'm very sorry…" Touma said while quickly picking up the things, he then thinks that it is a female teacher that he accidentally crashs "Mam-"

"It should be Sir" came a strict reply making Touma apologize quickly again.

After picking everything and apologizing for the third time he manage to see the man's face. And he is really left nothing but to agape. A pure silver hair tied in a pony tail behind his head while wearing a simple grey colored long sleeve jacket and blue-black jeans. And he is very beautiful even beyond the freshman representative.

"M-my name is Kamijou Touma sir" he quickly introduce his self while regaining from his daze. He then look at his friend who is actually paler than a ash and sweating very quickly its like he was thrown in a furnace a complete opposite from before.

Sighing he introduces "And this is Motoharu Tsuchimikado my friend…" he then quickly bow "I apologize for his rudeness"

"Its alright no harm done…" he just casually said "And my name is Edward Caules just Ed-sensei for short understood" he said with a smirk while giving a salute.


End file.
